Coop and Matt
by allybaaba
Summary: Marissa has to choose between to fueding cousins while her relatonship with the Cohens grows Sandy in particular.


Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C.

Marissa stared back at Matt. She was marveling that he had just said what he said. She and Ryan had just called it quits.

She never meant for Matt to hear anything he heard. Sandy was just the most fatherly figure she had in her life and she needed a fatherly figure. Or at least the presence of one at the moment, mainly she just wanted to confirm what she already believed.

How could she have been so naïve? She just walked in assuming Sandy was in his office and started right in before even realizing who was in the room. Matt made his feelings completely obvious and Marissa knew sooooooo much better than to fall for him.

_What a stupid idea. _She thought to herself. She knew that Matt had a thing for her ever since he volunteered to file those papers for Johnny's mother.

"Oh!" he had said with fake remorse Marissa had picked up on (and she was pretty sure Sandy had picked up on it also) the tint of slight excitement in Matt's voice.

Sandy walked in and was taken aback by who was in his office. Both Marissa and Matt tried quickly to explain what was going on and Sandy caught mostly none of it.. except for Ryan and Marissa had broken up. Sandy was incredibly stunned again by this revelation. He must of heard wrong but he'd ask about that later.

_I should probably forbid Marissa from coming in here, she's way too young for him and he knows it. I can't let some sort of affair taint peoples views of this Office and company any more_. Sandy thought to himself. _Kirsten has worked so hard ever since Caleb died and we just can't let it go down the drain. I'm sure something between them would do just that._

"We should…. you know talk sometime…. kinda like a ... you know recently out of a long term relationship thing," Matt said breaking the awkward silence which felt like it had lasted hours but according to the clock only lasted 3 minutes.

"But you weren't in a long term relationship. You guys only dated for like two weeks," Marissa responded with raised eyebrows and a scrunched up face, expressing obvious annoyance and distaste aimed at Matt.

"Well it was on and off for long term," Matt said making an attempt at covering his ass.

Sandy gave him a stern look then said "Get Out!" to Matt.

Matt knew where he wasn't wanted but just being in Marissa's presence made his heart swell and race. He ambled towards the door not making much progress very fast when Sandy said "I know you walk faster! Get out!" Matt scuttled the rest of the way out of the room then down the hall.

Once Sandy saw the outline of Matt's office door shut down the hall through the frosted glass walls that were all around the building of the Newport Group.

"I don't want you hanging out with him! From now on buzz me from the front desk before you come in. I don't want you to even accidentally bump into him any more," Sandy said very fatherly to Marissa.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's nothing anymore. It's just that I had known you and Kirsten and was friends with you Cohen's before Ryan even came into the picture. Now that we're over I didn't want that to come between me still talking to you guys in any way, " Marissa gushed.

"You guy's are over?" Sandy questioned obviously surprised by this revelation.

"Yeah, Ryan didn't tell you? We called it off last night… I can't believe he didn't tell you," Marissa stated.

She began to walk out of the room before Sandy stopped her. "Marissa? Is there something else going on here?"

"Well…" Marissa began "I really don't mean to bother you and interrupt your work more than I already have…"

"Don't worry about it, we don't have a lot on our plates right now…we're pretty much just sitting around waiting to hear back from the physician's board." Sandy interrupted.

"Well it's just that…even before we broke up… Johnny's cousin Sadie showed up Ryan seemed really distant. Like maybe there was something brewing between them. I was wondering if you had seen them together?"

"Well is she about medium height with brown hair?" Sandy inquired.

Marissa let out an exasperated sigh and mumbled "Yes…" after taking a deep breath she continued. "I knew that I didn't want to know. I knew it would hurt either way: if you had seen her it would imply there was something, if you hadn't I would just kill my self wondering why we ended."

"There isn't much I can say to this but, I'm sorry and if you ever need someone I'm here for you."

Marissa thanked Sandy and left the office. On her way towards the exit she saw Matt again but quickly turned away before she did anything else.


End file.
